powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
List of references to Power Rangers/Super Sentai
This is a list of references to Power Rangers and Super Sentai. Achille Talon/Walter Melon A cartoon where an overweight man is hired to replace unavailable heroes. In one episode he and his sidekick replace members of the "Far Out Flower Power Rangers" when two of them, Mason and Willy, get too excited during a jump and go flying all the way to Saturn. AMD Radeon graphics card advert thumb|250px|rightAdvert for AMD's XFX Radeon R7970 graphics card. References MMPR, Zordon, and in particular, the episode "Day of the Dumpster". American Dad {C {C In the Halloween-themed third episode of American Dad season 6, Best Little Horror House in Langley Falls, a boy is seen dressed as the Blue Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger (Zyuranger's TriceraRanger). Animaniacs The popular kids cartoon show Animaniacs did a spoof of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers in an episode called "Super Strong Warner Siblings". The plot involves the three Warner Siblings, Yakko, Wakko, and Dot, defending the Warner Brothers Studio lot from a giant bug created by a Rita Repulsa lookalike. They defeat the monster, but end up destroying the Studio lot in the process. The episode ends with a health warning to children about "playing with giant bugs." In addition, Dr. Scratchansniff parodies Zordon, Rita Repulsa parodies herself, a humanoid pig parodies Goldar, a Scottish coyote parodies Baboo, and a green alien parodies Finster. Rita's Warriors - stick figures wearing white jumpsuits and giant glasses - parody the Putty Patrollers. The Warner Brothers Water Tower parodies the Megazord. Other parody elements include the Warner Siblings constantly shouting "Right!" at random moments, Rita protesting that "This never works!" after her monster is defeated (making fun of the show's monster-of-the-week motif), and an irate Mr. Plotz complaining about how much it's going to cost him to repair the damage to his studio (pointing out MMPR's tendency to ignore the excessive destruction wreaked in every episode). The episode also utilizes theme music similar to that used in MMPR. The irony of this episode is that the 3-member team consisting of Red, Blue, and Yellow Rangers did not happen until Power Rangers: Ninja Storm, which was the first Power Rangers show that aired after Disney (Warner Brothers' main rival) acquired the franchise from Saban. Super Sentai has done this motif even before Power Rangers starting with Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan ''and Choujyu Sentai Liveman'' Atomic Betty The first part of the seventeenth episode of Atomic Betty is called Power Arrangers. Bihada Sentai Sparanger Toei has also parodied their work by using it in a series of shorts on various spas and onsen (hot springs) around Japan as the Bihada (Handsome Muscle Spring) Sentai Sparanger. This series has tokusatsu actors such as Takashi Hagino (Choukou Senshi Changerion and Kamen Rider Ouja of Kamen Rider Ryuki) as SpaRed, Kento Handa (Kamen Rider Faiz) as SpaBlue, Kengo Ohkuchi (played trapped subway worker Kazushi Mizuno in Kamen Rider 555) as SpaGreen, Masashi Mikami (BoukenBlue) as SpaYellow, and Kohei Murakami (Kamen Rider Kaixa) as SpaMurasaki ("purple" or "violet" in Japanese, a running joke would involve people referring to him as SpaPurple). Casualty In episode 25 of Series 26, Ricochet: How to Save a Life, a young boy who was shot is asked what he wants to be when he grows up, he says that he wants to be a Power Ranger. The Dandy A recent issue of The Dandy featured a Madvertisement spoof of MMPR called Mighty Morphin Flower Arrangers.http://digifiend.webs.com/MMPRmadvert2.PNG DC Comics' Deputy Lanterns {C Some of the most popular heroes and villains of the DC Universe, in the arc Blackest Night, were made into deputy lanterns of the seven colors of the lantern powers. Their appearance in the comics as well as their dominance of one entire wave of DC Universe Classics figures have sparked fan comparisons to Power Rangers. In the DC Universe New 52, a comic series called Green Lantern:The New Guardians, a new team was assembled with a similar arrangement. Doctor Who Though not referenced in show, the new design of the Daleks as introduced in 2010, has caused fans to compare them to Power Rangers, giving them nicknames such as the "Mighty Morphin' Dalek Rangers" and "Extermination Sentai Dalekranger", as they have a colour code with five ranks: Dragonman Dragonman (Defense Force DragonMan) (ドラゴンマン) is a set of 'local heroes' loosely based on the Super Sentai and the Power Rangers series. As local heroes, they engage in advocacies and perform live. Rangers Img news.aspx.jpeg IMG 4323.jpg 200412 1 6.jpg 101219g01.jpg 3.gif 2.gif Dragonyellow.PNG Dragonmandefenseforce (7).PNG Dragonmandefenseforce (6).PNG Dragonmandefenseforce (5).PNG Dragonmandefenseforce (4).PNG Dragonmandefenseforce (3).PNG Dragonmandefenseforce (2).PNG Dragonmandefenseforce (1).jpeg Dragonmandefenseforce.jpeg Johranger A spoof of Sportranger known as the Johrangers were created for a mobile phone commiercial in Thailand. Their costumes are similar to Changeman and Turboranger. They have a colour scheme of Red, Blue, Yellow, Pink, but rather than the usual Green or Black, the fifth Ranger has a rather over the top costume. special fifth Ranger. The first commercial shows a monster causing havoc, the Johrangers spring into action and henshin. The team then notice that one of their members has a abnormal outfit. The Red Rangers says how they agreed that they wouldn't wear that suit and asks the Pink Ranger if she had phoned him about that. The fifth Ranger then storms off and leaves the team. In the second commercial, the Johranger's Giant Robo forms without its right leg. The Red Ranger asks Pink to call the fifth Ranger but she ran out of her phone money, while the Yellow Ranger is trying to scratch the password from a top-up card. Killer 7 In the Gamecube video game of the same name, the Handsome Men were developed by the US military in order to combat the global Heaven Smile threat. In addition to being an official assassin organization, the Handsome Men are also featured as characters in a comic book created by Trevor Pearlharbor and published by ZTT Comics. When the real-world group appears and begins to carry out the stories he writes in reality, Pearlharbor believes himself to be controlling them; in actuality, he is only a seer, and his comics are simply predictions of what they will do. LOVE Wilcox, a teenage girl and participant in the underground Internet, may be the actual coordinator of the Handsome Men's actions. A television news announcement reports that a group resembling the comic book characters has assassinated Democratic Party member Steve Thunderson during a meeting of Congress. As a result, Mills dispatches the killer7 to kill Pearlharbor, who is writing their adventures into his comics in the week preceding their actual actions, and therefore appears to be controlling them, or at least some sort of terrorist. The killer7 tracks Pearlharbor to his studio in the Dominican Republic, where he is in the midst of drawing a scene of himself killing Dan Smith, and thus believes he cannot die. However, Handsome Black suddenly appears and fires his Handsome Wink at Dan, who successfully dodges; the attack hits Pearlharbor, killing him. Dan kills Handsome Black in retaliation; Handsome Red appears on the scene and, surveying it, concludes that Dan killed both Pearlharbor and Black unprovoked. He calls for a revenge match to determine which of the groups is stronger, naming Broadway, New York as the site of the challenge. A series of one-on-one matches ensues: Harman Smith kills Handsome Red with his rifle. Handsome White Pearl outshoots Con Smith. Coyote Smith shoots and kills Handsome Gold. Handsome Light Brown shoots KAEDE Smith as she reloads. Handsome Dead beats Kevin Smith when his knife throws miss. Dan Smith shoots Handsome Blue in the head. Handsome Purple seemingly defeats MASK de Smith, but the latter is suddenly reborn in a more stylized luchadore outfit and with more powerful, faster-firing grenade launchers, and kills Purple with a charged shot. As Garcian Smith is about to fight Handsome Pink, however, she suddenly transforms into the shape of LOVE Wilcox, and the two call a truce. She tells him that she "wrote the story," and seems to believe that the company she works for, Electro Inline Inc., was responsible for her mentor Pearlharbor's death. Megaman *In Megaman Battle Network 3, you visit a TV studio, where a show called Net Rangers is filmed. At one point, you can visit the studio and five people who look like NetNavis are on the stage, performing a Ranger roll call. Models of the blue and red Net Rangers are outside the TV studio, and dialogue says that red gets to wear the cape because he's the leader. *In Mega Man Starforce 3, a Satella Police officer outside the WAZA HQ is called Bulk N'Skull. Men in White *Over a dozen monsters from the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers series make a very brief appearance in a musical scene with Strangemeister. Nisemonogatari In the second episode entitled, "Karen Bee Part 2", Karen does DekaMaster's roll call phrase and does some of his poses in front of his big brother. At the end, she mentions two of DekaBlue aka Hoji Tomasu's catchphrase, "Super cool. Perfect." ''Pretty Cure'' franchise Another series made by Toei. While the initial three seasons - Futari Wa Pretty Cure, Futari Wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, and Futari Wa Pretty Cure Splash Star - didn't follow the sentai formula, the fourth season, Yes! Precure 5 was the first to introduce a five-man team. Its sequel, Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GO!GO! would introduce a Sixth Ranger to the mix. Like Mirai Sentai Timeranger, the leader of the group was the Pink member, not Red. While it successor series - Fresh Pretty Cure, Heartcatch Precure and Suite Precure - had multiple Cures in their team, they would only start out with two or three before filling out with four altogether. The 2012 incarnation, Smile Precure is set to bring back the five-man team once more. Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon http://wikimoon.org http://sailormoon.wikia.com The first live action television adaptation of Sailor Moon was also produced by Toei. The arrangement of the team of five, with one other heroine is reminiscent of typical sentai formula. It should be noted that this team arrangement only was used in the live action series. The original manga and animated series featured a team of five at first but was followed by two other 'rival' heroes (like Hurricaneger), and a third mysterious other hero. The team then grew further with the protagonist's child (like Dragonball), and eventually a drastically redesigned possibly-evil final hero (like Abaranger). Allies Tuxedo Kamen Chiba Momoru Renai Sentai Shitsuranger Renai Sentai Shitsuranger is the first single for all-girl trio,Nochiura Natsumi. It pays homage to the Super Sentai franchise. The video shows all the members in a recording studio,another one is dancing in a blue background wearing Super Sentai related costumes.Another shot is all the members do their morphs to turn into Super Sentai rangers. Robot Chicken *In season 2, episode 25, the Red Ranger from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger) is the interview subject during the flu season segment, he says how the Power Rangers offer great health insurance but even a Ranger can get flu and call in sick. The scene cuts to the consequences, a Megazord with one zord arm, fighting a giant crab. The Megazord depicted hails from Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue (Kyukyu Sentai GoGo-V). Additionally, since a single zord makes up the upper torso and arms, it's technically missing part of a zord, rather than one whole zord. *In season 3, episode 43, Randy is dressed as a Pink Ranger in his worst Halloween and School Day. Specifically, he is dressed as the Pink Mighty Morphin Power Ranger (Zyuranger's PteraRanger), but there are 2 white circles on the chest instead of white diamonds, the costume lacks the morpher buckle, and has no diamonds around the gloves and boots. Robot Chicken Red Ranger.PNG|The Red Ranger is interviewed Robot Chicken Zord Battle.PNG|The consequences of a Power Ranger getting the flu Robot Chicken Pink Ranger.PNG|Randy's Worst Halloween Super Mario Bros. *The video game, Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, features a parody Sentai team known as the Kajiō Sentai Onorenjā (カジオー戦隊オノレンジャージャー Smith King Sentai Axe Rangers), known as the Axem Rangers in the English version.